


Shenanigans

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, F/F, Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Leliana stand smiling grimly atop a statue in a fancy garden, about to escape into the night by swinging away on a rope. Isabela is disguised as a man and has her arm around the prettily dressed Leliana, supporting her while she shoots arrows at their unseen pursuers.</p><p>Drawn for the Dragon Age Reverse Big bang. <a href="http://alias-sqbr.tumblr.com/post/56509680320/leliana-and-isabel-by-sqbr-isabela-and-leliana">Tumblr/Deviantart link</a>. Story links: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/899557">A Bard's Game</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/900958">Sharp and Pretty</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/user/sqbr/media/fanart/leliana-and-isabel_zps2455c6d1.jpg.html)

I can't get story notes to work, but for the curious here's the submission I wrote:  
Type: A full length illustrated scene. Digital art, shaded and in colour, with a cheerful comic-esque style.  
Characters: Isabela and Leliana. Could be read as femslash or gen.  
Colours and background: Lots of purples and greens with golden highlights, the background is trees and a starry sky.

The scene: Isabela and Leliana stand smiling grimly atop a statue in a fancy garden, about to escape into the night by swinging away on a rope. Isabela is disguised as a man and has her arm around the prettily dressed Leliana, supporting her while she shoots arrows at their unseen pursuers.

Up to three story requests:

I would like the story to be about Isabela and Leliana getting up to hiijinks but leave the specifics up to you. What I was imagining was Leliana recruiting Isabela for some covert Chantry mission and it all going HORRIBLY WRONG, the two of them cheerfully bickering about whose fault it was (with lots of UST, of course) as they cut a swathe through angry Orlesians in formal wear. But follow your muse!

I don't mind background pairings and other characters as long the story mostly concentrates on Isabela and Leliana. If you don't go for Isabela/Leliana I am open to most ships but particularly love any combination of f!Hawke/Isabela/Fenris.

Things I am squicked by: underage sex, romanticised abusers/rapists (including Isabela's husband), uncritical support of the Chantry, zombies


End file.
